fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaoru Aijibana
(formerly) |status=Alive |magic= |weapons=Large Fan |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes}} Kaoru Aijibana, more commonly known as just Kaoru, is a female who uses , a member of the , the leader and a member of Team Kaoru. Personality Kaoru is a tough, tomboyish girl. She is often bossy and blunt, prone to ignoring social cues and manners. She believes strongly in the principle of being yourself, and doesn't seem to care if others think she is weird. She tends to act like she doesn't care about anyone, even Rina, but is has been noted by several other Fairy Tail members as being an act. She is Rina's keeper and is an older sister figure to Rina. She protects Rina in battle, and usually battles opponents on her own, which she notes as being her job of being "the older sister". Nevertheless, she strongly encourages Rina's desire to become stronger and participate in battles, sometimes even allowing Rina to take opponents on alone, albeit she remains close in case Rina is overwhelmed by her opponent. Kaoru has a strong relationship with which is possibly because of his habit of acting as a father figure, since she never had one, which manifests as scolding her for putting her or Rina in danger or congratulating her on her achievements. The manga showed her with a habit of smoking in times of crisis, while this was cut out of the anime. Appearance Kaoru has a unique appearance, as she wears her hair with some bangs and with the rest styled into four ponytails and her dark green eyes are pupil-less, similarly to Rina. Like those of her team, she wears a dark blue band tied around her neck with a black metal attachment. Her outfit consists of a light purple-blue blouse with elbow-length sleeves underneath a grey vest that supposedly acts as armor, tied with a long red ribbon which holds her large fan, a dark blue skirt, and a set of black sandals. Like the other members of her team, she wears , but instead of wearing a full outfit like Rina, she chooses to wear one piece on left her thigh and another on her right ankle. Recently, she has been seen in a simple black kimono which parts beneath her knee on her right side, and ties this closed with a red obi. This obi also holds her new fan, which she was forced to replace after the original was destroyed by . She has two red strips underneath her arms, which are possibly reinforcements to hold her fan, though this is unconfirmed. She now wears her headband on her forehead in place of around her neck, and she has changed her sandal-style to show her toes and some of the tops of her feet. In addition, she wears black fingerless gloves that allow for her to handle her fan better and easier. History Plot Equipment Fan: In order to use her wind magic, Kaoru carries a large fan with her that she uses to cast her magic quickly and easily. The fan is larger than most fans, though this appears to be the only significant difference compared to normal fans. Her fan is decorated with three, large purple circles which represent special techniques she calls "dances". Needles: Much like the other members of her team, she uses small needles when required. These needles, according to Rina, are capable of hitting vital points while avoiding major organs, which make them highly deadly. According to Kaoru, she can kill someone with her needles without them realizing it. The needles can also be used for manipulating small wire strings, which is how Blaire Zane makes use of them. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Kaoru means 'fragrance' **Since gaining her new outfit, she has began to wear prefume, possibly in reference to her name. *Kaoru's favorite food is onigiri (rice balls) while her most depised is sushi and seafood in general. *Kaoru is not the official leader of "Team Kaoru" despite its name. **The official leader of "Team Kaoru" is Rina Akubara. Quotes (Personal quote) "If you don't understand the Magic, don't use it." Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage